Dragon Crowned Princes
The Dragon Crowned Princes also known as The False Dragon Emperors is a special class of dragons that make a appearance in both Dragons of the Apocalypse and Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth that are known for possessing abnormal powers and abilities. Their strength varies heavily with Kaos being on par to the Heavenly Dragon Emperors while some are noted to be slightly stronger than the average Earth Dragon. The term was first created by Tannin and later used to describe the humans who inherited the Chaos Gear Sacred Gear, possessing the spirit of Kaos, the Dragon Crowned Prince of Chaos inside of them. Summary After the death of Kaos, with only Draco alive, this left a imbalance in the world as the world slipped too heavily to Order instead of Chaos and therefore powerful dragons with abnormal abilities began to appear. While most of these dragons typically were left to their own devices, some of these dragons were too powerful and too destructive for most mythological factions to tolerate and as a result numerous dragons were hunted down and slain for centuries. Tannin said he began watching his species take a interesting turn as dragons were born with all sorts of abilities like fire that nullified attacks, invisible dragon scales, curse manipulation, spatial manipulation, etc. Some of these dragons even had the capabilities to counter or copy even demonic or angelic abilities. Because of this, Tannin began to collect these young exceptionally powerful dragons and began training them in his own school in the Dragon Ravine order to help his species thrive and grow. Because of their powerful abilities however this attracted the attention of groups like the Khaos Brigade and even ordinary young devils and fallen angels who wished to add these powerful dragons in their groups. A example of this would be Marcellus Agares who became known as The Dragon Taming King due to his entire peerage being made up of only dragons, some being considered Dragon Crowned Princes. Tannin believes this name to be fitting because there are even dragons who aren't born gifted who can still rise to this rank. When Tannin first encounters Kaos sealed inside the sacred gear, he thanks him for giving the young dragons something to aspire to. Appearance These dragons are noted to have a wide array of different appearances, with some dragons possessing typical human appearances (while some can also have wings and horns), some Chinese dragons, and even European dragons. The natural Dragon Crowned Princes aren't hatched from eggs and instead are born directly from energy which causes some of their abnormal powers. Members Kaos The first dragon of this class who possesses the title of Dragon Crowned Prince of Chaos, also known as the False Chaos Dragon Emperor. A powerful dragon who trained alongside Ddraig and Albion he possessed a special ability known as "Copy" which allowed him to copy the powers and abilities of others, even other dragons, at the cost of a fraction of this lifespan. He used this ability on Ddraig in order to obtain his boost ability. He was famous in both the human world and underworld for his various rampages and was noted to have particular cult followings in the human world. After the death of Ddraig and Albion in a blind outrage he attacked and killed a angel leader causing the three factions to join forces in order to kill him, with Kaos being betrayed by his own brother, Draco who used his own special ability to subtract and cut through Kaos's attacks. He was later killed and sealed inside of a sacred gear, Chaos Gear. Draco The second of the original two, known as the Dragon Crown Prince of Order. A powerful dragon however he lacked as much power as his brother. He was jealous of his brother for his power, that interested both Albion and Ddraig, his luck with women, and his immense pride and as a result betrayed his brother resulting in his death and him being sealed in a sacred gear. After the incident and with other dragons turning their back on him, Draco is currently hiding on Earth in a unknown location. He possessed the special power of subtraction allowing him to subtract attacks, space, and matter around him. He could also create fields that would subtract any attacks he wanted out of existence. He is considered the complete opposite of his brother in terms of abilities resulting in his unique nickname. Hong and Jiang also known as the Rainbow Dragon Crown Prince is a name shared by the two headed dragon. While one of the dragons was known to be a trickster, Jiang, only concerned with using his power to to play tricks on humans, while also seeking the one thing his power couldn't manipulate into existence, a beautiful woman to love him, while Hong was concerned with using his power simply to fight powerful opponents. One day Jiang tricked his brother Hong into attacking a kingdom in the human world due to the promise of a powerful opponent. The two brothers split and while Hong fought against a Chinese Dragon hunter, Jiang sneaked into the Kingdom and stole the Emperor's daughter. The two brothers then reconnected and while the two were busy bickering over what to do now the same Chinese Dragon hunter found the two and cut the dragons heads off. The two's souls was then sealed inside the sacred gear, Monochrome Null. Kayda also known as the Dragon Crowned Prince of Lava. Is a powerful dragon on par to Hong and Jiang. Once employed by a master magician who used her to carry out tasks as her familiar including but not limited to transporting information, settling deals, fighting or scaring enemies, etc. After the magician's death at the hands of stray exorcists, who saw all magicians as allies of the devils, in outrage she started rampaging across England destroying and burning down villages and anything that crossed her path. She was later killed and sealed inside a sacred gear. She possesses a special power known as reinforcement which allows her to increase her defense every ten seconds by adding layers of volcanic rock on top of her already dense scales which makes her invincible at the cost of her speed and mobility. She can also release magma and steam from these layers of volcanic rock that can heavily damage opponents. She can also release lava from her mouth that is noted to burn and cool over time rather quickly similar to the lava of a volcano. Salamander One of the lesser known Dragon Crowned Prince, known as the Dragon Crowned Prince of Gluttony, originally a small earth dragon that terrorized European Villages, eventually growing to a size that allowed him to topple entire kingdoms in a few days. The Dragon was eventually slayed and tamed by Arie Mammon, becoming one of his familiars. The dragon possesses the power to consume and grow in size based off the material he eats, increasing it's size, strength, and the durability of his body. Salamander also possesses the ability to release black sticky fire that acts more like web, sticking to his opponents and restricting their movements. And before Arie's taming he said the dragon could multiply, becoming hundreds to thousands of itself in just a few days. While not very strong, according to Arie Mammon if the dragon was released it could destroy a average-sized country in a few days to a week. And unlike other dragons, Salamander seems to have very little personality aside from eating and occasionally fighting with others however Arie uses his Bune seals and various curses to prevent Salamander from growing any further. ... ....... also known as the Dragon Crowned Prince of Black Mirrors is a irregular humanoid dragon with reflective scales on his skin, along with white and black hair plus heterochromia eyes (a brown right eye and black/red left eye). He is a dragon even feared among dragons due to his power and strength and his unconcern towards things like cannibalism. He has worked as a soldier for millenniums, even fighting in the wars of Alexander the Great and Napoleon Bonaparte (however he did most of his fighting behidn the scenes, fighting powerful sacred gear users and special humans, even the former weilder of Zenith Tempest). His irregular hunger for battle was later tamed by Tannin who offered him a solution to his fighting spirit by having him become the Rook of Troy Orias, a Rating Game Champion which would allowed him to fight as many opponents as he wanted. His special power and his title both come from his power of mirrors. He can copy someone's appearance by looking at them with his left eye, he can also summon mirrors, allowing him to teleport almost instantaneously between them. His skin also allows him to deflect most magical attacks, rendering them useless and requiring his opponents to fight against him with only physical attacks or weapons. According to Ajuka, he was basically created by the death of Kaos, which explains why his nature is so similar. His wings are also shown to be red and bony-like which are strong enough to reflect attacks and impale his opponents. He also carries a sword made from the bone of some unknown dragon. Daineris Daineris also known as the Dragon Crowned Prince of Iron. She is the second of the oldest two Dragon Crowned Princes of the second generation. Born after the birth of Daineris in order to balance the scale of chaos he put into the world. While she was a battle hungry and pure hearted dragon she was taken advantage of by a King and used to do atrocities that she believed to be good. During the Rebellion of the people she was later found by the Dragon King Tannin and trained by him. After her training she left his territory and her current location is unknown. She possesses the ability to consume matter and convert it into different types of metal weapons and armor that possess powerful dragon slaying and fire properties. Daineris also possesses the ability to regenerate from damage at a incredibly fast rate, even fatal attacks. = Trivia * Some of the lore was loosely based off the Force in Star Wars. * While the Seven Deadly Sins could technically be considered dragons of this class, since they were created by Satan they aren't. * I was originally going to abandon the concept however I decided that it was interesting enough to keep. * Salamander is based off of the Oousagi (Great Rabbit) from Re Zero minus my own inputs. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Terminology